Pain in my Heart
by Yogalicious
Summary: Chase ist betrunken und verletzt. Das letzte was er jetzt braucht ist sein sarkastischer Chef, denkt er. Wer hätte gedacht das House einmal der Retter in Not ist.


Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Dr. Robert Chase das PPTH betrat. Die Eingangshalle, welche in gedimmtes graues Licht gehüllt war, reflektierte eine seltsame Stimmung der Einsamkeit. Ab und zu konnte man ein leises Piepsen aus einen der vielen Krankenzimmer vernehmen. Für einen Arzt wie Robert Chase waren es vertraute Geräusche und keineswegs etwas das ihm Unbehagen bereitete, und dennoch verspürte er so spät nachts und lange nach seinem Dienstschluss doch ein Gefühl der Nervosität in ihm aufsteigen. Als Kind, wenn seine Mutter nach einer langen Phase des Alkohol und Tablettenabusus für einige Tage stationär behandelt werden musste, kannte Robert dieses Phänomen gut. Er besuchte sie dennoch jeden Tag, auch wenn er es lieber nicht getan hätte. Welches Kind hält sich schon gerne an einem Ort auf wo Blut, Spritzen und schluchzende Erwachsene hinter jeder Tür zum Vorschein kommen konnten?

Aber das alles lag nun schon viele Jahre zurück, und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war mochte er Krankenhäuser. Hier spielten sich Tag täglich die unterschiedlichsten Szenarien ab. Es gab Anspannung genauso wie Entspannung. Hier gaben sich Gefühle, wie Trauer und Wut sowie Freude und Verzweiflung, abwechselnd die Klinke in die Hand. Kein Tag endete wie der andere. Die Fälle die Houses Team bekam waren alles andere als langweilige Diagnostik-Trivialitäten, wie Pneumonie und Appendix. Im Grunde hatte er das Glück einen sogenannten Jobjackpot mit dieser Anstellung erhalten zu haben auch wenn er und seine Kollegen sich dessen nicht immer bewusst waren. Mag sein, dass die Persönlichkeit seinen Chefs etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Endlich hatte Chase sein Ziel, das Office des Diagnostik Departements erreicht. Langsam öffnete er die schwere Glastür und musste kurz inne halten bevor er eintrat. Zum einen weil der Alkohol den er heute Abend zu sich genommen hatte seine Wirkung erst jetzt zu zeigen schien und zum anderen blendete ihm das Licht, das vermutlich Taub vergessen hatte abzudrehen, nachdem er der letzte gewesen war der gestern Dienstschluss hatte. House hatte ihm die wertvolle Aufgabe zugeteilt den letzten Fall zu dokumentieren und dabei nicht die Chance verpasst ihn an sein, wie er es ausdrückte, nicht existente Privatleben zu erinnern. Chase konnte nicht umher ein wenig zu schmunzeln. Früher war er es gewesen der die meisten „unter der Gürtellinie"- Sprüche hatte einstecken müssen. Doch mit den Jahren der Zusammenarbeit nahmen auch die verbalen Übergriffe ab. Chase wusste im Grunde nicht wieso und weshalb aber er war schlau genug es auch nicht zu hinterfragen.

Als er sich wieder kurz gefangen hatte, und das Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf sich langsam in einen schlummernden dumpfen Schmerz wandelte holte er an Ort und Stelle tief Luft und ging, schwankend aber dennoch in einem annehmbaren Tempo zu seinem sich-selbst-auferlegten Ziel, der Kaffeemaschine. Schwarz und stark, so musste er in diesem Moment sein. Ein Kaffee wie ihn seine Mutter nur zu oft von ihm verlangt hatte. _„Mama braucht den um wieder fit zu sein. Damit ich dich und deine Schwester und eure Eskapaden erst ertragen kann,"_ meinte sie nur. Und auch wenn sie es mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zu überspielen versuchte erkannte Chase schon damals dass ein wenig Ernsthaftigkeit mitspielte. Sie war in seinen damaligen (Kinder)Augen, die Augen eines Sohnes und nicht die eines Mannes oder gar eines Arztes, immer eine gute, oder zumindest stets bemühte Mutter gewesen. Und er war stets bemüht ein guter Sohn und Bruder zu sein. Erst jetzt, mit Mitte 30 und dem Titel eines Doktors, hatte er erkannt wie kläglich er in den meisten Punkten seines Lebens gescheitert war. Hilfe die ihm diese ernüchternde Erkenntnis brachte, waren unter anderem die zwei Schulen die er selbst gewählt hatte zu bestehen. Die Schule der Doppelmoral der Allison Cameron/ Ex- Mrs. Chase und seine wahre Liebe, und die äußerst nervenaufreibende Schule des ewig sarkastisch beißenden Dr. Gregory House oder auch ex-chef/ wieder Chef.

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Ein brennender Schmerz ließ ihn abermals inne halten. Schnell zuckte er mit seiner Hand weg von der Stelle an seiner Stirn, knapp oberhalb der rechten Augenbrauen, von welcher der Schmerz ausging. Wie gebannt betrachtete er seine Finger, die nun blutig waren. Die soeben durch den Kontakt irritierte Wunde begann erneut zu bluten. Er konnte es fühlen und kurzfristig wurde ihm wieder ein wenig schwarz vor Augen.

Ein kurzes aber lautes „Fuck" entfuhr seinen Lippen und er bezweifelte ob es so eine gute Idee war hierher zu fahren. Vielleicht wäre er doch besser ins Princton General in die Notaufnahme gefahren. Danielle hatte es ihm mehrfach vorgeschlagen. Allerdings hätte er dann die ganze Geschichte des Verletzungsherganges erklären müssen, eine Akte wäre angelegt worden und er brauchte keine Erinnerung an diesen Abend in seiner Krankengeschichte. Die Narbe über dem Auge würde Erinnerung genug für ihn sein. Er hatte sich schon auf dem Weg ins PPTH ein paar lustige Anekdoten überlegt welche er später mal erzählen würde sollte die Frage nach der Geschichte zu der Narbe jemals gestellt werden. Jene die mit einem Waschbär und einer Red Bull Dose zusammenhängte war im Moment welche ihm selbst am meisten zum lachen brachte. Vielleicht lag es am Alkohol aber in seinem Kopf lief eine wahrhaftige Slapstick-Komödie ab. Kurz überlegte er sogar sie sich zu notieren, aus Angst am nächsten Tag und nach einem wie zu erwarten heftigen Kater sich nicht mehr an die Einzelheiten erinnern zu können. Verwarf diesen Plan aber, als erneut schwarze Punkte in seinem Sehfeld auftauchten.

Okay, du bist Dr. Robert Chase, du schaffst das jetzt! War der klägliche Versuch sich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen weshalb er hier her kam.

Beherzt legte er das chirurgische Nähset vor sich auf den Glastisch, mit dem Gedanken sich demnächst eines für zu Hause zu besorgen. Nur im Falle er würde einem Waschbären über den Weg laufen. Ein kleiner Standspiegel, den er vor sich platzierte, sollte ihm die nötige Sicht schenken.

Chase der als Chirurg keine Scheu hatte davor Haut mithilfe von Nadel und Faden zusammen zu nähen, fing beherzt an die Platzwunde in seinem Gesicht zu verarzten. Er hatte schon dreimal in seinem Leben kleinere Schnitte an sich selbst genäht, jedoch waren diese Stellen nicht sofort sichtbar und auch nicht von dieser Tiefe, wie die jetzige. Er stoppte, als er beschloss er müsse zuerst die Blutung in den Griff bekommen. Er schnappte sich eine der Gelegten und presste diese mit Druck auf die Wunde.

Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern und sein Magen fing an zu rebellieren.

„Bloß nicht kotzen", dachte er sich. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er der Wunde einfach nur mit Steri-Strips und einem Druckverband her zu werden, allerdings, ließ der Arzt in ihm, ihn diesen Gedanken schnell wieder vergessen.

Als er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte und sein Kreislauf einigermaßen zurückkehrte, setzte er erneut an. Er spürte wie die Nadel sein Fleisch durchbohrte. Alles andere als angenehm. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht ein lokales Anästhetikum aus dem Untersuchungsraum mit hoch zu nehmen, und er würde sicher nicht noch einmal den langen Weg durchs Krankenhaus in die Klinik auf sich nehmen. Kurz überlegte er in das Büro seines Chefs zu gehen um aus dem ihm bekannten Lupus Buch - House's secret stash - eine Vicodin Tablette zu holen. Chase beschloss jedoch in der nächsten Sekunde dass der bereits getrunkene Alkohol reichen musste um die Schmerzen ein wenig zu dämpfen.

Chase war gerade bei der Hälfte der Naht angekommen, als nebenan im Büro seines Chefs das Licht anging. Robert erschrak sich so, dass er versehentlich mit der Hand zuckte und den Faden damit überspannte. Zum Glück riss dieser nicht. Dieser Umstand reichte jedoch aus um einen Schmerz an sein Gehirn zu senden, der so groß und unangenehm war, dass Robert es nicht vormochte einen kurzen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Er seufzte und wartete ab.

Nun dauerte es gefühlte zwei Sekunden bis ein etwas müder und verwundert blickende House vor ihm im Office stand.

Der biblische Satz „Mein Gott, warum hast du mich verlassen," durchzuckte Chases Katholiken-Herz, und im selben Moment war er unendlich dafür dankbar es nicht laut geäußert zu haben. Mindestens fünf Sätze die House bestimmt als Antwort auf diese Frage parat hätte fielen ihm im selben Gedankenzug ein. Resigniert seufzte er und schnitt den Faden, den er immer noch in einem seltsamen Winkel weit weg von der Wunde hielt, ab.

„Sieht schmerzhaft aus." Folgte der erste trockene Kommentar seines Bosses, der ihn intensiv zu mustern schien.

„Ach, denken Sie?" antwortete Chase genervt und er fragte sich ob seine Stimme für seinen Chef normal klang, oder ob die Schmerzen und die Ereignisse der vergangene Nacht am Klang erkennbar waren.

House, der eigentlich nur in die Klinik gefahren war um seine Otis Redding Greatest Hits Platte zu holen - denn was hätte besser zu einem Single-Malt-Whiskey und Vicodin gepasst, als eine Nummer wie Pain in my Heart - stand nun gestützt auf seinen Stock und musterte seinen Angestellten mit Interesse und Neugierde. Er hatte nicht erwartet jemanden um diese Uhrzeit anzutreffen, geschweige denn Chase der gerade dabei war eine, wie ihm schien, ziemlich hässliche und tiefe Platzwunde an sich selbst zu nähen.

„Eine ziemlich hässliche Platzwunde haben sie da über ihrem Auge." bemerkte er. Im Unterton schwang eine Neugierde mit welche Chase nicht entging aber auf die er nicht vor hatte einzugehen.

„Uh, Sie müssen wohl Arzt sein?", erwiderte Chase mit Sarkasmus, den House von ihm nur selten gewohnt war. Er notierte dies zu den anderen Symptomen die er auf den ersten oberflächlichen Blick an seinem Assistenzarzt erkannte und auf sein mentales White-Board setzte.

Bisweilen hatte er: ca. 4 cm große, blutende Platzwunde oberhalb der rechten Augenbraue, einige kleinere Hautläsionen an der linken Wange, sowie Abschürfungen am linken Unterarm und eine etwas blutige, aber noch nicht gesprungen Stelle an der Unterlippe. Alles im allen ein klarer Fall von Kneipenschlägerei. Nichts weiter Beunruhigendes und auf keinen Fall lebensgefährlich, also konnte er sich ruhig Zeit lassen und diesen Moment genießen. Denn irgendwie erkannte er in dieser absurden und keinesfalls erwarteten Situation ein nettes spannendes Puzzle, so wie er sie liebte und auch genoss. Und die Tatsache das Dr. Robert Chase der Hauptakteur in diesem Rätsel war machte es ehrlich gesagt für ihn noch einen Tick interessanter. In letzter Zeit, nach Camerons Abschied, rückte Chase eine wenig in den Schatten und er bot wenig Angriffsfläche für Houses Sarkasmus und Mental-Spielchen. Taub war zur Zeit einfach das bessere Opfer.

Chase versuchte House so gut es ging zu ignorieren und wandte sich erneut seiner Wunde zu. Die Kopfschmerzen und die Müdigkeit ließen seine Hände jedoch nicht ruhig halten und ihm war bewusst dass er diese Task auf keinen Fall alleine schaffen konnte.

House seufze auf und nahm sich einen Stuhl, den er vor seinen Angestellten schob. „Ok, dann lassen sie mal sehen. Was haben sie eigentlich vor? Frankenstein 2.0 erschaffen? Dazu brauchen sie einen Uhrturm und ein Gewitter. Mal abgesehen davon das wir in Jersey sind und nicht am Genfer See."

House berührte sanft Chases Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Nun betrachtete er die Platzwunde bevor er sie leicht mit seinen Fingern palpierte um zu sehen wie tief die Wunde tatsächlich war. Chase zuckte als ihn ein leichter Schauer durchführ, wehrte sich allerdings nicht. Er ließ die Schultern sacken und flüsterte ein leises „Danke."

„Naja, ich kann ja schlecht meinen attraktivsten Doktor wie Frankenstein rumlaufen lassen. Schließlich sind sie oftmals der Grund warum unsere Patienten MRT Termine schneller als andere Departments bekommen. Taub vernascht die Schwestern nur, und Foreman verschreckt sie."

Chase lächelte, „Und was ist mit Thirteen?"

House blinzelte ihm zu. „Thirteen spielt eine ganz andere Liga. Sie ist außer Konkurrenz …. Und bald tot."

Chase schluckte und sah betreten auf den Boden.

„Ach kommen sie schon Chase, das wussten sie doch."

„Ja. Aber müssen sie immer so direkt sein?"

„Ja." Erwiderte House. „Geben sie mir mal ein neues Suture-Kit!" befahl er Chase.

Dieser langte nach dem letzten Päckchen Nadel und Faden. Durch das schnelle Aufblicken und drehen nach dem Päckchen überkam in ein leichter Schwindel. Kurz schloss er seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete war sein Blick etwas verschwommen. Unbeholfen griff er nach den medizinischen Utensilien. House entging diese Verzögerung nicht, kommentierte sie jedoch auch nicht.

In Stille saßen beide da und Chase ertrug stoisch die Schmerzen der Naht. House war konzentriert und bemüht eine gute Arbeit zu leisten, schließlich befand sich die Wunde im Gesicht und er wollte keine allzu große Narbe an seinem Intensivmediziner hinterlassen. Als er den letzten Knoten machte blickte er Chase in die Augen. „Wo hat er sie noch getroffen?"

Chase erschrak leicht, als nach so langer Stille wieder gesprochen wurde. Er war über die Frage sehr verwundert und wusste nicht so recht wie er antworten sollte, „Ich … ähm nirgends… nur am Auge" stotterte er.

„Oh gut, denn wenn sie jetzt mit der _„Ich bin die Treppe runtergestolpert Geschichte"_ gekommen wären, hätte ich sie verprügeln müssen. So wer war er, und viel wichtiger, warum?"

Chase seufzte, „Ich hab mit seiner Frau geschlafen." House nickte wissentlich. „Aber ich wusste nicht dass sie verheiratet ist, ehrlich."

„Hey, bei mir müssen sie sich nicht rechtfertigen. Meine Frau war sie ja nicht."

Chase schmunzelte. „Es war dumm. Sie war nicht mal besonders nett."

„Das sind diese Art von Frauen meistens nicht, Chase. Cheater sind im Allgemeinen nicht für ihre Nettigkeit bekannt."

„Wilson?", kam die Frage von Chase an House, der wusste das sein bester Freund auch einer jener war der seine Frauen zum Schluss immer betrug.

„Hm?! Jimmy? – Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln."

Chase nickte wissentlich und begann langsam aufzustehen um seine Sachen zu packen und nach Hause zu fahren um in sein Bett zu fallen, nach dem er sich schon sehnte. Leider wollte sein Körper nicht wie er und er musste sich mit seinen Händen an der Tischplatte abstützen um nicht ins Wanken zu geraten.

„Ernsthaft Chase, wo hat er sie noch getroffen?" fragte House erneut, nun etwas bestimmter. "Ist ihnen vom Alkohol übel oder war es der Schlag auf den Kopf? Sie sehen etwas blass aus."

„Ist nichts weiter." Meinte er. „Nur ein wenig zu viel Wodka und Gin Tonic. Das ist alles."

„Was ist mit ihrem Arm? Das sollte gereinigt werden." House deutete auf die Schürfwunden, die erste Anzeichen einer Entzündung zeigten.

„Halb so schlimm. Ich bin am Tresen geschrammt als ich zu Boden ging" kam die Erklärung von Chase der versuchte seinen Hemdärmel ein wenig nach unten zu rollen um die Verletzung zu verstecken. Ein wenig peinlich war ihm die ganze Angelegenheit schon, auch wenn der Alkohol seine Schamgrenze deutlich senkte.

„Waren sie bewusstlos?" House musterte seinen Arzt nun etwas genauer. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm nicht an seiner Haltung. Er stand gebückt und seine Augen verrieten heftige Kopfschmerzen, die jedoch genauso gut eine Folge des Alkohol-Konsums sein konnten.

„Nein." Wehrte Chase ab. „Mir blieb nur kurz die Luft weg. Der Schlag kam etwas überraschend."

„Wieso haben sie sich nicht gewehrt?" fragte House neugierig. Gleichzeitig und ohne Kommentar fasste er den Arm des jungen Arztes und begann die ertasteten Pulsschläge zu zählen. Chase zuckte als erste Reaktion leicht zurück, jedoch hielt er inne und ließ House gewähren als dieser seinen Griff etwas verstärkte.

„Wer sagt dass ich mich nicht gewehrt habe? Vielleicht liegt der andere ja in der Notaufnahme", scherzte Chase verlegen.

House deutete mit seinem Blick auf Chases Hand und meinte schlicht „Ihre geradezu jungfräulich heil gebliebenen Fingerknöchel erzählen mir das."

„Ihnen entgeht auch nichts, was House?!" Chase wusste nicht ob er mehr genervt war darüber dass sein Boss recht hatte, oder darüber dass er sich tatsächlich nicht verteidigt hatte.

„Ich habe mit seiner Frau geschlafen. Was sollte er schon tun?" rechtfertigte er das Vorgehen seines Rivalen.

„Wie sie selbst schon gesagt hatten, sie wussten es nicht."

„Das macht es nicht besser" schnaubte Chase.

„Nein, aber es gibt ihnen das Recht sich zu verteidigen, wenn ein von Eifersucht geplagter Mann sie angreift" meinte House.

„Wie auch immer. Danke fürs flicken." und mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür.

House blickte ihm nach und seufzte als ihm bewusst wurde dass seine Abendpläne soeben eine andere Wendung einschlugen. Langsam stand er auf und begann den Tisch zu säubern. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick in Richtung Tür und Flur um Chase nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Dieser wankte mit geradezu verblüffend geringer Geschwindigkeit den Gang entlang, die selbst für House mit Stock und lädiertem Bein keine Challenge darstellte. Als House schließlich seine Reddings Platte geholt und alle Lichter abgedreht hatte traf er seinen Mitarbeiter vor dem Aufzug wieder. Dieser erschrak leicht als House neben ihm wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

„Sie auch hier?", fragte House schmunzelnd eher im Scherz. Chase jedoch musterte ihn kurz ungläubig und wirkte etwas verdutzt. House machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Kurzfristig durchfuhr ihn ein Gefühl der Sorge. Amnesie war ein häufiges Anzeichen einer Gehirnerschütterung, die leicht zu einer Hirnblutung führen konnte. Chases Augen zeigten bereits einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer eines Brillenhämatoms. Vielleicht war der Schlag ins Gesicht härter gewesen als es die Verletzung vermuten ließ.

Er atmete auf als Chase die Situation schließlich doch richtig kommentierte, „House bitte! Der Abend war nerv tötend genug. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an als würde er platzen und mein Magen macht Loopings. Ich bin müde und möchte am liebsten hier auf der Stelle einschlafen. Also bitte keine Spielchen."

„Oh Sie sind ja vielleicht mürrisch wenn sie einen zu viel gehoben haben" bemerkte er und rollte dezent mit den Augen.

Die Fahrt im Aufzug verging ohne weitere Kommentare. Chase lehnte an der Kabinenwand und versuchte so gut es ging aufrecht zu stehen. House beobachtet ihn von der Seite und fasste schließlich einen Entschluss. Als beide den Parkplatz erreichten stupste House Chase mit seinen Stock und deutet ihm mit dem Kopf ihm zu folgen. Chase blieb jedoch stehen.

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon", meinte House ungeduldig, „Ich bring Sie ins Bett. Selber fahren ist keine Option für Sie und ein Taxifahrer berechnet ihnen in ihrem Zustand bestimmt die doppelte Gage und einen Aufschlag für die Innenreinigung."

Zu müde um noch klar zu denken ließ sich Chase auf Houses Vorschlag ein. Der Gedanke auf schnellen und unkomplizierten Weg in sein Bett zu kommen, erleichterte die Entscheidung, die sein Chef für ihn anscheinend schon längst getroffen hatte.

Chase saß am Beifahrersitz in Houses Auto und versuchte angestrengt die Augen offen zu halten. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei wie er an seine Lippe fasste, die sich mittlerweile anfühlte als wäre sie an Volumen das Doppelte und ihm das Gefühl vermittelte jeden Moment zu platzen.

„Lassen sie das!" entfuhr es House „Mir reicht dass ich schon ihre Augenbraue nähen musste. Eine Behandlung ihrer Lippe setzte ich ihnen definitiv in Rechnung."

„Ok" sagte Chase als er sich im selben Moment an die zuvor gesetzte Naht am Auge fasste so als würde er die Aussage seines Chefs überprüfen.

„Schluss damit, Chase! Ich habe keine Lust das nochmal zu nähen und eine Infektion ist auch nicht zu empfehlen. Also halten sie gefälligst ihre schmutzigen kleinen Briten-Hände aus ihrem Gesicht fern."

„Australier – Hände", erwiderte Chase, der jetzt seine Hände brav ineinander gefaltet, auf seinen Beinen, ablegte.

„Was auch immer für Hände", seufzte House. „Hey! Sie schlafen mir doch jetzt nicht ein oder?"

Chase hatte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite an das kühle Fenster gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem ging flach und langsam und House gefiel die Situation aus mehreren Gründen nicht.

„Hey Chase, aufwachen!" House hob seine Stimme etwas an und schüttelte seinen Beifahrer ein wenig. Chase zuckte zusammen und öffnete langsam die Augen. Houses Blick wechselte zwischen der Straße und Chase hin und her. „Hey Chase! Sind sie wach?"

„Hhmm...", kam das Seufzen aus dem Sitz daneben.

House richtete wieder den Blick auf die Straße versuchte die Konversation aber am Laufen zu halten.

„Dr. Chase, wann ist Schlaf eine Kontraindikation?"

„Hmm... Schla ...aaf. Waa..s..is?" murmelte Chase fast unverständlich.

„Schlaf – Kontraindikation ? GO!" House versuchte seinen Mitfahrer auf diese Weise am Schlafen zu hindern. Musste jedoch bald feststellen dass dieser Plan nicht funktionieren würde. Chase war zu erschöpft und betrunken um sich noch länger wach zu halten.

„Also gut Dr. Chase! Da sie heute anscheinend beschlossen haben, ihren ohnehin wenig stimulierbaren Gehirnzellen eine Auszeit zu gönnen, werde ich Ihnen die Lösung präsentieren. Zum einen haben Sie wie ich das sehe höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung infolge eines Schlags auf den Kopf. Kontraindikation Nr.1. Zum anderen stehen sie unter massiven Alkoholeinfluss also Intoxikation. Kontraindikation Nr.2. Und last but not least, Dr. Chase. Sie sind keine fünf Jahre alt, also kann ich sie nicht in die Wohnung tragen." Den letzten Grund brüllte House fast schon, um Chase zu wecken. Dieser öffnete nun auch schlagartig die Augen und blickte konfus im Auto umher.

„Oh gut Sie sind wach!" sagte House beiläufig. „Wir sind am Ziel. Kommen sie steigen sie aus."

Chase öffnete langsam die Tür und brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit um sich aus dem Gurt und Auto zu befreien. House musterte ihn genau, „Wenn sie sich noch übergeben wollen, dann währe jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Später werde ich ihnen die Haare bestimmt nicht aus dem Gesicht halten."

Chase schüttelte nur den Kopf um zu signalisieren er müsse sich nicht übergeben, „Ich möchte nur in mein Bett. Danke fürs fahren." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eingangstür. Bei der ersten Treppe jedoch geriet er bereits stark ins Wanken und House war es gerade noch möglich ihn zu stützen. „Okay, Chase. Ein bisschen müssen sie mir jetzt noch helfen. Wie gesagt sie sind körperlich kein Kleinkind mehr, ich kann sie nicht tragen."

Gemeinsam schafften sie es mit einigen Schwierigkeiten und Pausen schließlich in die Wohnung. House half Chase mit letzter Kraft auf die Couch und ließ sich schließlich selbst in den Sessel neben der Couch mit einem tiefen Seufzer nieder. Kurz schloss er seine Augen und rieb sein Bein um den Krampf der durch die vorangegangene Anstrengung hervorgerufen wurde zu lösen. Schließlich griff er in seine Hosentasche und nahm zwei Vicodin.

„Sie schulden mir etwas." schnaubte er in Richtung Chase, der leblos auf der Couch lag. Nach einiger Zeit stand House auf und begann seinem Untermieter für die Nacht die Schuhe auszuziehen. Danach verschwand er in die Küche und kam mit einem Kübel und einem Glas Wasser wieder zurück. Den Eimer platzierte er neben die Couch und das Glas Wasser stellte er auf den Tisch in Chases Reichweite. Dann nahm er eine kleine Stableuchte und überprüfte Chases Augenreflexe. Er war mit dem Ergebnis soweit zufrieden. „Leicht verzögert jedoch isochore. Damit werden sie leben", berichtete er, auch wenn keiner zuhörte. Ein wenig beunruhigt darüber dass Chase überhaupt keine Reaktion auf den zuvor gesetzten Lichtreiz zeigte begann er mit seinen Fingerknöchel Chases Sternum zu reiben. Das hatte einen Effekt und der Körper unter Houses Hand zuckte leicht zusammen und die Augen öffneten sich leicht. „Gratulation Dr. Chase, Schmerzreaktion intakt. Sie haben sich soeben für 8 Punkte der Glasgow Coma Scale qualifiziert." Zuletzt versuchte er den jungen Doktor so gut es ging in eine stabile Seitenlage zu bringen. „Für den Fall, dass sie sich doch noch übergeben müssen", erklärte er dem mittlerweile leicht schnarchenden Chase.

House setzte sich noch für einige Zeit auf den Sessel neben die Couch, ein Glas Single-Malt in der Hand und die leisen Klänge von Pain in my Heart im Hintergrund. Das Atemmuster seines Kollegen beobachtend schmunzelte House über die Ereignisse des Abends. Chase würde die Geschichte von ihm öfter zu hören bekommen als ihm lieb sein dürfte. Wie er schon gesagt hatte er schuldete ihm etwas.

Als er die Atmung als weitgehend und den umständen entsprechend unbedenklich befundet hatte, erhob sich der ältere Arzt um selber in sein Bett zu fallen. Jedoch tiefen erholsamen Schlaf würde er in jener Nacht nicht finden, in seinem Hinterkopf schwirrte ein junger Mann dessen Zustand zwar nicht kritisch war jedoch aus medizinischer sowie psychologischer Sicht nicht die wünschenswerten 100 Prozent aufwies.


End file.
